Very Large Scale Integration (VLSI) circuits may be designed using electronic design automation tools, such as Computer Aided Design (CAD) tools. Analysis and/or testing of such circuits may involve various well-known simulation techniques similar to the simulation techniques used in such design tools.
The analysis of VLSI circuits may include, for example, electromigration verification. If the current driven through a metal conductor in the circuit is too great, then the atoms in the metal of the conductor may migrate along the conductive metal. Such electromigration may result in deterioration of the conductive metal and possibly failure of the circuit. Thus, accurate analysis of a circuit for electromigration or susceptibility to electromigration is important.